The Other Side of the Games
by allvampirebooksfan
Summary: This is basically the hunger games, but with a major twist. Co written story with misslincolngrimes its posted on her account as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a new story for me and an entirely new experience, since its a co write with my new internet friend misslincolngrimes. She's really talented. Please go check out her other stories and this one will also be posted on her account. This chapter will be up on hers sometime tomorrow! :D love you all and read on!**

Chapter One

Kai PoV

My names Kai Miller, I'm a member of district four, and I'm sixteen. I'm not the tallest, maybe five foot nine at most, my hair is a bleach blonde color, and my eyes are an almost black, dark brown. My best friend Marina is sixteen too. I've known her since we were eight, we always joked about how we might get chosen to be our district's tributes in that T.V. Show, _The Hunger Games_. It sounded so cool to us, until we learned how it all happened, and what happens to most of the tributes. Then when we reached the age of being able to be reaped we dreaded every year when the reaping came. Both of our fathers are commercial fisherman, so we were both well fed, our moms co owned a fish restaurant; it was always really good there. Last hunger games, my sister was chosen as our district's female tribute, in the first night, she was killed, it threw me and my family in a spiral of despair. But Marina helped me through, I think it brought us even closer than we ever were. To be honest, I think I love her, but I'm positive she doesn't even like me that way.

Today was the reaping for the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. Marina wanted to go for a swim before the games to release any worries or stress about being chosen, because there is little to no chance we'll get picked, yet we still are pretty sure we will. This was our way of getting rid of any worries. I'm actually waiting for her now.

I heard a bush rustle behind me, and turned to see Marina in a light blue bathing suit that matched her bright blue eyes. Her dark brown hair tied behind her head, and the form of her body plainly visible, I had to mentally slap myself to stop me from staring.

"Hey Kai," she said.

"Hi, shall we swim?"

She nodded her head happily. "Are you ready for the reaping?"

"Not in the slightest. But we have such a slim chance of being nominated. Isn't this your younger brothers first year in the draw?"

"Yeah, I'm really worried about him." She looked down at her feet.

"Not allowed. Buuut you should worry about what I'm about to do."

"What your about to-" I dove, picking her up and ran towards the dock on the water. "No! Kai put me down!" She screamed laughing.

"Nope." I stopped at the edge, holding her just above the water.

"Let go!" She screamed.

"Let go?"

"Yes, please let go." She told me.

"Okay, my pleasure." I smirk as I let her go, she instantly screamed as her body hit the water.

"What the hell Kai!?"

"That's what you get for thinking about that." I told her, smirking.

"Oh really?" I nodded, and her hand darted out from the water. It gripped my ankle, making a quick motion and I fell in, almost on top of her.

"Gah! Its so cold!"

"Its called revenge." I scowled.

"Humph."

"Don't dish what you can't serve." She laughed.

"Hey!"

"Race you to the reef?" She asked, beginning to kick herself away from me.

"Cheater!" I called, quickly paddling after her.

"Ha, last one there volunteers to be a replacement tribute!"

"Oh, hell no!"

"You are such a girl sometimes!" She said laughing; we were now swimming beside each other.

"Says the girl. Though, I have to agree with you, I look hot in a bikini."

"uh, no." She says grimacing. "Ugh, can't even imagine you in one!"

We swam for a little longer before we decided to go get ready. We'd meet up again when we got there.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Alright, be ready quick, or we'll be late."

"Alright." I mumbled, running into my room. I pulled on dry clothes, then ran downstairs to find my mom at the door.

"Come on lets go!" We walked quickly down to the harbor, where they normally drew the names. Marina was waiting for me by the entrance. We'd be as close as we could be inside.

"Alright. No speech this year. We'll just get right to the reaping. Ladies first." The announcer said. She swished her hand around the massive glass bowl. She opened it and clears her throat before saying the name. "Marina Mel.." She paused waiting for someone to step forward "Where are you?"

My heart dropped when her name slipped from the announcers lips. Marina was chosen, I looked over at her, her eyes were wide, filled with fear, she shakily took a step out into the pathway up to the stage. Her gaze anxiously reached mine, and I saw the tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

'Its okay.' I mouthed, 'everything will be okay.'

'I'm scared.' was all she mouthed back, before the guards moved her towards the front.

"Hello sweetie." The announcer said, shaking Marina's hand. "Now for the boys." She said with a tight smile, Her hand glided into the other glass jar. "Wow, another Mel. Dylan Mel." She said. I saw him near the front, start to shake as he moved.

I shook with anger. He was too young. I couldn't let them make him do this. Their mom cried out loudly. "I volunteer!" I screamed.

"What's this?" The announcer said, looking for the one who said that.

I stepped out into the path. "I said, I volunteer as tribute." I told her confidently.

"Our first volunteer, anyone else?"

I saw a few of my friends start to speak, and look over at me. I shook my head. No way am I letting anyone I care about die. What are the chances even, that someone would be chosen in their first year? I walked up to the stage, shaking her hand. I guess we'll be fighting for our lives soon. And I cringed at the thought that only one of us could win. This will be a hard few months.

**Hope you like it! Please review. The more reviews the faster the update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marina POV

The colorful announcer grabbed us both by the arms and scurried us into the Justice Building, not letting me talk to Kai. The door slammed shut leaving me in a mahogany filled room with a couch and blurred windows. It felt like hours before my mother, father, and brother came through the door. They all smothered me with hugs before they started to weep. I could feel my heart breaking and tears swimming in my eyes but I swallowed my tears to be strong for my little brother.

We all stayed huddled together until one of the peacekeepers came in "Time." He hissed letting us know that my family needs to go.

My little brother gripped himself around my waist squeezing me tight. "You have to win." I felt his tears dampen my shirt.

"I will. I promise." The peacekeeper pushes them out of the room and my heart aches knowing this might be the last time ever seeing them again. Before I know it we are in a car on the way to the train. The colorful lady that announced she is Amey wedges herself between me and Kai, but when I look over at him I see nothing but pain on his face. His eyes and nose red from crying and I knew in this moment that I will do everything in my power to make sure Kai wins, I can't bare the thought of winning and not having Kai with me. Amey talks to us the entire way but I'm in too much shock to realize what she is saying. When the car comes to a stop a peacekeeper opens my door and yanks me out. He pushes me onto the platform in front of the train and a bunch of people crowd around, once Amey and Kai reach the platform. The crowd snaps a bunch of photos the flashes blinding me. I feel someone grab me again and I'm on the train. I feel the jolt of the train and arms wrap around me and I feel safe. Once the flash stained in my eyes fades away I realize that Kai is hugging me. We stay like that for what feels like minutes, Hours, Days.

We don't let go of each other till Amey clears her throat "I'll go get Jaymen." Once she left the room Kai quickly grabs me again for a tighter hug.

Tears finally slip from my eyes. "Why ... Why did you volunteer?" He hand glides up and down my back to try and comfort me.

"Because I will do anything in my power to make sure you win." No. No. I say to myself as I push him away. I care for him to much and him for me, he will try and make us the last two standing victors and then kill himself.

"Marina whats the matter?" He takes a step towards me but I immediately take a step back. Tears prick in his eyes and it makes my heart clench. "Marina talk to me."

"Kai I-" Jaymen our mentor startles us when the sliding door swooshes open.

He holds out his hand to Kai and they shake hands "Congrats." Jaymen turns to me and repeats the process. He sits down at one of the leather seats and waves his hand at the two across from him telling us to come and sit. "You must be so excited to be in the arena this year." I look down at my fingers in disgust. Why would I be excited to kill innocent people and when the time comes kill myself. "Is something wrong darling?" I look up to see Jaymen is talking to me.

"I think this whole thing is wrong, no one should ever have to do what I'm being force to do."

"Your not the only one who is being forced to do something they don't want to do!" Jaymen snaps at me. He quickly stand up "I'm going to need a drink."

When he leaves I look towards Kai and he shakes his head and I quickly look away. "Marina I don't know why you're mad at me but we need Jaymen to help us if we want to win." He grabs my hand and rubs his thumb over my knuckles, he use his other hand to grab me from my chin so I'm forced to keep eye contact with his big beautiful brown eyes. "You're going to win and I'll make sure of that." ... I don't want to win if it means not having Kai with me. We wait an hour to see if Jaymen was going to come back but he never did. Amey sent us up to our little rooms to get ready for dinner since we were going to be on the train overnight. Even when we all sat down to eat Jaymen didn't come so we sat in silence the only thing we hear are forks clinking against our plates. When we are sent to our rooms, I turn on the TV to see that they have reruns of old games playing. I turn it off and lay down sleep took over me.

_I'm running as I look back I can see someone running after me, I'm in a weird outfit with my district number. Suddenly I'm on the ground and the person running after me reaches me. As they get closer I can see a knife in his hand. His face is covered by a shadow, but as he leans in I see his evil smirk and his burning blue eyes. I start to scream and kick but he stabs me in the chest. It hurts. I can feel the blood lurking up my throat and into my mouth. I'm bleeding out and choking on my blood before all the lights go out he whispers my name "Marina."_

I feel someone shaking me "Marina please wake up!" It's Kai shaking me. My eyes shoot open and he pulls me in a tight hug. "I heard you scream all the way from my room." He pulls away to wipe away the tears I didn't notice streaming down my face. "Did you have a nightmare?" I nodded my head hoping he would take it as I really don't want to talk about it. "Do you want me to get water?"

He starts to get up but I quickly grab him "Please don't leave me!" I plead.

"Okay I'll just-" he tried pulling up a chair. But I moved over on the bed and patted at the spot next to me. He walks to the other side and lays down. I curl on my side facing away from him.

When I wake up I'm curled up in Kai's chest his arms wrapped around me. I look up from his chest and he us still sleeping. A little smile forms on his lips probably from a good dream but that's when I know that I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3 Kai PoV

Its to early for the night-mares, on the way to the capitol, and Marina's already got them. This shouldn't be happening. Could it be like, some sort of prophetic dream? One that's telling us we're dying? But I wasn't having a bad dream, one of the games, or one of death. I was enjoying myself back in the cove Marina and I swim in. With her, and some little person, that looked a bit like her.

Sadly, I was woken up by Jaymen and Amey when they came to wake the both of us up for breakfast. I'm surprised he came out, considering how mean we were yesterday.

"Lets go children, only one day left on the train, we're discussing strategy." Jaymen's rough hung over voice drawled.

"Oh joy. Come on Marina, up you get." I say, gently shaking her.

"But I don't wanna get up." She mumbled into her pillow.

"You have to if you want to live." I tell her.

"That's one way to put it boy." Jaymen attempts to joke.

Marina, annoyed, gets out of bed, following close behind us to the tables that breakfast was being served at. She sat down nervously, keeping close to me. "What the hell is this?" She grumbles, prodding the odd food dish in front of her.

"Would you just eat dear? We need you fed until you are forced to starve in the games. "Amey tells her.

"Is this what capitol people eat everyday?" I ask.

"It is, and it is _delightful._" Her voice carries the annoying high pitched thing snobby girls have, I inwardly grimace.

First off, what are your strengths?" Jaymen asks.

I looked at Marina, and smiled, we were both decent with fishing spears, we were athletic, is that enough? "Well, we can handle a spear, and we can run pretty fast." I say.

Jaymen laughs, with a weary look in his eyes. "Well, then, your as good as food."

Marina looks at me, her eyes widening. "Not cool Jaymen, doesn't athleticism mean escaping the other tributes?"

"Ordinarily yes. But you have to remember the games master can send in animals that could just as easily kill you."

"Is there any weaponry that is like a spear that we could use?" I questioned.

"You could always use spears, they leave a massive amount of them at all times at the cornucopia."

"Then whats the worry here? If Marina and I could use spears, we're good." I say, feeling confident.

"If you remember EVERY hunger games you've ever seen, then you should recall the fact that the beginning through to the end, the cornucopia is the main place for a blood bath."

Marina and I just nod our heads, we wouldn't want to be a part of the beginning deaths. We go back to picking at our food, I manage to down about half the dish before needing to go throw up somewhere. As I did, I bumped into what appeared to be a waiter or chef, throwing up on their shoes. I felt like such a female drunk right now!

"Kai, really?" Marina laughed.

"I uh, meant to do that." I choked.

"Yep. Sure. Hey Jaymen, how long until we get to the capitol?"

"I don't know, four hours?" He says halfheartedly.

Four hours until we meet our stylist. "Wanna get some sleep before we get there?" Marina asks.

"That's probably a good idea." I smile at her, and we walk off to our rooms to take a little nap.


End file.
